Une bouffée de chaleur
by PiinK YOorii
Summary: ONE SHOT!Harry sors avec Ginny depuis un bon moment et il l'aime. Seulement Cho Chang commence a le séduire et Harry s'avoue attiré! Va t il lui résister? Harry tel que vous ne l'avez jamais lu!


Ca fesait déjà plus de 7 mois que Harry sortait avec Ginny et il l'aimait plus que tout, seulement le temps passait et les jours se ressemblait…

Coucou ma puce !

Harry enlaca tendrement Ginny et lui embrassa le coup, comment tu vas ?

Ginny sourit et lui répondit par un bisou sur la joue.

Moi ca va et toi ?

Il était midi. Harry et sa petite amie étaient en route pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la grande sale. Ils les appercurent assis enssemble et s'assirent a coté d'eux.

Toi Hermione, toujours a te croire supérieure j'en ai vraiment marre !!!

Ron et Hermione toujours en train de s'embeter. Harry en avait marre des disputes, cela faisait en tout cas 3 semaines qu'ils en avaient régulièrement avec Ginny. Leur relation était bizard. Harry l'aimait.. pourtant il resentait comme un manques.. un manques de tendresse peu etre. Chaques fois qu'harry s'approchait trop près de Ginny pour la caliner, celle-ci était froide avec lui. Harry avait 17 ans et il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Le survivant n'écoutait ses amis que d'une oreilles lorsqu'il vit Cho enter dans la salle. Elle était avec ses copines et riait aux éclats. Harry la regarda, un frisson bizard parcouru son corps.. Cho le vit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la trouva vraiment belle. Ses longs cheveux couleur jaie était si soyeux.. Il appercu qu'a la robe de Cho, un bouton n'était pas fermer. Il se surpris à se l'immaginer nue. Ses yeux s'arretère a sa poitrine volumineuse et sans s'en rendre compte harry se mordit la lèvre.

Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu regarde la ??

La petite amie à Harry l'observait furieuse.

ben.. euh rien du tout ma chérie !

Harry rougit puis eut honte de lui. Pour se rattraper il embrassa Ginny et se proit de lui offrir un bouquet de rose un de ses jours.

Plus tard, Harry monta seul au dortoir, les autres jouant aux échecs enssemble, il arriva à la salle des griffondor et s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Il était fatigué et le cours de potion qu'il avait eu le matin n'avait rien arrangé. Il commanca a s'endormir quand le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser place a une jeune femme.. sublime !

Cho ! Tout de moldu vetue se tenait la devant harry.

sa te plait ?

Harry s'ensuya les yeux et examina la déesse qui était devant lui. Cho portait une minijupe très mini et un décolleté ravageur noir qui dessinait parfaitement la forme de ses seins. Elle se tourna et il apercu les formes les plus belles du monde. Des fesses ronde et une dessente de reins à en tomber parterre. Par dessous sa jupe Cho avait enfillé une paire de..

PORTE JARTELLES ? TA MIS DES PORTES JARTELLES ?

Ha ouii ca s'appel comme ca ?

Cho regarda Harry d'un air étonnée.

cest pour la soirée dansante. Le thème cest les moldus. J'ai fait les magasins samedi passé et il m'on donné ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy.. ca te plait pas ?

Harry se sentit embarassé. Bien sur qu'elle lui plaisait, bien plus que sa d'ailleur, il ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder. Elle était si sexy, attirante. Harry sentit un élan d'exitation monté en lui….

Euh.. excuse Cho.. oui oui tes euh.. très jolie. Je dois y allé je suis désolé on se revoit après..

Harry se leva, rouge comme une tomate. Il couru aux dortoir des garcon le plus vite possible en essaiyant de cacher son érection.

Il arriva en haut tout essoufflé et se mit directement au lit. Il avait enfin découvert ce qui lui manquais avec Ginny. Harry grandissait et à présent des envies naissait en lui. Il se repassa l'image de Cho dans sa tete et soupira d'extase. Cho l'exitait terriblement, mais il devait résister. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de sentiments pour Cho, bien que quelque uns tout de meme. A present il DEVAIT aimer Ginny et oublier ses sentiments envers Cho.

Harry passa son apès midi tranquillement sans trop y repenser. Le cour du professeur Flitwick fut très interessant et Harry fut heureux de remarquer que ses pensées allait directement vers Ginny. Il pensa peu à Cho. Tout de meme un peu. Il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi ils s'était quittés. Ne se souvenant plus de rien il abandonna et repensa à sa petite amie.

Au souper Harry apercu Ginny et lui envoya un baiser mais celle-ci y resta indifferente.

tu va bien Gin ? Tu fais une tete bizard !

ca va..

Ginny repondit aussi froidement qu'elle repoussa le survivant quand il tenta de lui caresser la main. Harry ne compris pas ! Comme d'habitude Ginny lui faisait la gueule alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait !

D'ordinaire il n'abandonnait pas avant que la sœur de Ron accepte ses baisers mais la il partit furieux. Il en avait plus que marre de son sale caractère. Cho n'était pas comme ca elle.

Alors qu'il était dans la salle des griffondors en train de faire ses devoirs Cho entra. Elle remarqua alors le visage dur du survivant et lui demanda si sa allait.

J'en ai marre des filles. Trop compliqué.

Harry expliqua toute l'histoire a Cho et celle ci avait vraimant l'air désolé pour lui. Il la regarda et ce dit que cette femme si comprhensive étit vraiment.. PARFAITE ! Elle le regarda de ses beaux yeux noirs et lui caressa doucement l'épaule..

Faut pas te prendre la tete. Detend toi.

Harry était assit sur une chaise et Cho pris place dessus lui, de façon a etre en face. Harry la lessa faire. Il avait besoin de se détendre, elle avait raison.

Moi je vais te detendre..

Elle caressa le visage d'Harry d'un doigts fraichement manucuré et s'arreta aux lèvres. Elle dessina sa bouche doucement et commanca a lui lécher l'oreille. Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Puis les rouvrit pour les plongé dans la chemise à Cho, entrouverte. Il se permit de toucher sa poitrine ferme et Cho se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Harry était de nouveau exité mais cette fois il ne le cacha pas.

Cho l'avait remarqué aussi. Elle caressa le torse habillé de son ami en descendant doucement pour en arrivé au point mors. Elle le caressa gentillement. Harry laissa échapé un hoquet de plaisir. C'était si bon.

Il déboutonna complètement la chemise de la jeune femme et toucha sa poitrine à travers son soutient gorge. Il aimait toucher sa poitrine, cela l'exitait encore plus. Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce calin s'arrete.. et pourtant…

_Elfe de maison !_

Un jeune garcon prononcait le mot de passe à l'entrée et le tableau pivota.

Harry eut le temps de se reboutonner le pentalon mais son amie préfera courir chez les filles, ses habits en mains.


End file.
